


Не то чувство

by vishen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is CONFUSED and HORNY, M/M, and Magnus is deeply in love with him, Алек пытается говорить о чувствах, Магнус не помогает
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishen/pseuds/vishen
Summary: Похоть - определённо, не то чувство, которое Магнус Бейн испытывает к Александру Лайтвуду. Страсть, что охватывает, когда нефилим целует его жадно и отчаянно – да. Доверие, когда все маски сняты, а стены, что он возводил больше века, разрушены – да. Любовь, что теперь течет по венам вместе с магией – тысячу раз да. Но похоть – совершенно не то чувство.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 11





	Не то чувство

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взяты персонажи книг, но мне всегда больше импонировала внешность Магнуса из фильма и Алека из сериала. Как вы представляете героев - исключительно дело ваше.

Похоть — не то чувство, которое Магнус испытывает, видя Александра Лайтвуда частично обнажённым. Ему кажется, что эта эмоция не подходит очаровательному юноше, которого он видит перед собой — слишком чистого и невинного, хотя, возможно, очаровательный — не то прилагательное, которым стоит описывать сумеречных охотников. Магнусу определённо плевать, потому что он воспринимает Алека не как охотника, к которому можно отнести все те типичные качества его рода. Алек другой. Алек добрый и честный, застенчивый и, вместе с тем, абсолютно храбрый. Не то чтобы это два взаимоисключающих понятия, но Александр очень часто удивляет Магнуса: совершает поступки с таким лицом, будто он готов провалиться сквозь землю.

В памяти Магнуса свежи воспоминания о лице охотника, сравнимым, разве что с цветом цветущего макового поля, когда он приглашал его на свидание. Их первое свидание.

Сейчас — не первое их свидание, и Александр, стоя посреди гостиной Магнуса без рубашки, не выглядит так, будто он в ужасе, отнюдь, его лицо выражает решимость и уверенность, а румянец на щеках почти не заметен. Это отличается от того раза, когда Александр точно также стоял полуобнаженный в его гостиной, очевидно, чувствуя себя неловко.

Магнус находит эту картину возбуждающей. И всё же, похоть — это не то чувство, которое он испытывает. Страсть — более подходящее определение, потому что Александр, его Александр достоин того, чтобы его не только хотели, но ещё и любили. А страсть — не что иное, как симбиоз любви и желания.

— Александр? — Магнус спрашивает, не задавая самого вопроса, лишь приятное послевкусие перекатывается на языке от полного имени охотника. Такого же совершенного, как юноша, стоящий перед ним.

— Магнус.

Алек почему-то кивает головой и твёрдой походкой направляется к Бейну, останавливаясь ровно настолько близко, чтобы игнорировать жар, исходящий от юного тела, было невозможно для мага.

— Магнус, — повторяет он, прежде чем накрыть губы мага своими совсем робко и неуверенно, что не вяжется с тем, как решительно он выглядит, но Магнус узнаёт в этом своего Александра, такого противоречивого и абсолютно очаровательного.  
Губы охотника нежные, и Магнус думает, что они созданы для поцелуев. Возможно, слишком слащаво даже для такого любителя романтики, как он, но это то, что он чувствует. Отголоски веселья мелькают в его голове, когда он думает о том, что Алек чувствует вкус его блеска для губ цвета спелой вишни. Благодаря мимолётному заклинанию, вкус у блеска должен быть такой же.

— Что-то случилось, Александр? Где твоя футболка? — спрашивает Магнус, забавляясь выражением неловкости на лице охотника. Он-то, должно быть, думал, что маг не станет задавать вопросов и просто отдастся ощущениям. Магнус искренне хотел бы, но разбираться в причинах — первое его правило, прежде чем кидаться в омут с голой. Магнус рискует только когда риск оправдан… ну, или, когда в деле замешаны голубоглазые и черноволосые юноши.

— Я, просто… я пролил твой коктейль на неё, — он неловко улыбается, а взгляд перемещается от губ Магнуса к его золотисто-зелёным кошачьим глазам и обратно. Он уже почти подается вперёд для ещё одного поцелуя, когда Магнус спрашивает его снова.

— Я бы мог дать тебе что-нибудь из своих вещей. Уверен, у меня найдётся что-нибудь… нейтральное, — он изящно и неопределённо взмахивает рукой в сторону спальни, где находится его гардероб. — Почему ты не попросил?

Щёки Алека начинают гореть от окрасившей их краски.

— Я просто… — он не замечает, как повторяется, даже заикаясь на том же месте, что и до этого, — ты так смотрел.

— И как же я смотрел? — Магнус старается изобразить замешательство на лице, но, должно быть, его выдаёт его лукавая улыбка, на которую охотник теперь смотрит не отрываясь.

— Как будто я, — Александр замолкает, тяжело сглатывая.

— Как будто ты…? — помогает ему Магнус.

— Как будто я… Ради Ангела, Магнус, не заставляй меня, — теперь Алек смотрит на него почти сердито, но это, скорее похоже, на выражение лица обидевшегося ребёнка, чем грозного воина.

И маг не может удержать тихого смешка, он уверен, что его глаза блестят в полумраке.

— Но я действительно хочу услышать это, Александр, — отвечает он, обхватывая рукой шею охотника и позволяя себе оставить короткий поцелуй на губах Алека, за которым тот так отчаянно тянется.

— Хорошо, — кивает Лайтвуд, прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Ты смотрел так, будто хотел… съесть меня, — он зажмуривается от собственных слов, пряча лицо в шее мага, когда тот заливисто смеётся.

— Это очень занимательная трактовка, Александр, но есть я тебя точно не хочу, — отвечает он с нотками веселья в голосе, — хотя, уверен, ты очень вкусный.

Алек стонет с каким-то отчаянием и сжимает Магнуса в объятиях, и маг снова смеётся.

— Ты сам виноват, Александр, не нужно было раздеваться у меня в гостиной, хотя бы не предупредив об этом, — Магнус старается, чтобы его голос звучал укоризненно. Он ждёт, пока Алек успокоится достаточно, чтобы вновь посмотреть ему в глаза, и только поймав взгляд голубых омутов, он спрашивает почти шёпотом, — Чего ты хочешь, Александр?

Охотник, кажется, начинает дрожать в его объятьях. Он пытается сказать, Магнус практически может видеть, как напрягается всё его тело, как перекатываются мышцы под бледной кожей.

— Магнус, я подумал… наверное, это было плохой идеей, прости, — говорит Лайтвуд и пытается выбраться из рук мага.

«Глупый нефилим», — думает Магнус, но вслух говорит совсем другое:

— Александр, — он берет лицо Алека в свои ладони, и тот выдерживает прямой взгляд. Магнус гордится им за это. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я смеюсь или издеваюсь над тобой. Поверь, это не доставляет мне никакого удовольствия.

— Тогда зачем ты мучаешь меня? Ты же понимаешь… — нефилим мучительно краснеет, но продолжает смотреть магу в глаза.

— Я прошу прощения, если это слишком для тебя, Алек. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понял сам, чего хочешь. Произнеси это вслух и любое твоё желание будет исполнено, ведь нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы желать чего-то. — Магнус замолкает ненадолго, ожидая реакции. — Я могу надумать себе много разных вещей, Александр, а в итоге может оказаться, что ты имел в виду совсем другое или, что не готов. Поэтому, для меня важно, чтобы ты говорил со мной. Доверял мне.

Доверие. Магнус знает цену доверия. Эта часть отношений всегда была наиболее важной для него, и он хочет, о, он всем сердцем желает, чтобы его нефилим доверял ему, потому что столько отношений в своё время было разрушено из-за недосказанности, столько неловких ситуаций происходило по этой же причине. Магнус считает это ещё одной очаровательной человеческой чертой — то, как люди боятся произнести очевидное, по разным причинам — страх быть отвергнутыми, стыд, неловкость. Но Магнус хочет, чтобы рядом с ним нефилим не испытывал ни одной из этих эмоций. Потому что он прекрасен таким, какой он есть, и их чувства тоже.

— Я хочу… тебя, — говорит Лайтвуд, совсем теряясь в золотистых глазах. Магу льстит это ударение на слово «тебя», а не на слово «хочу».

— Так вот он я, — Магнус отвечает и разводит руки в стороны, как будто бы предлагает себя рассмотреть. Алек на это закатывает глаза и издаёт такой странный звук — смешанная обида и раздражение, а затем выдыхает имя мага с явным упрёком в голосе. Он снова пытается отстраниться, но Магнус ловит его в свои объятья, оказываясь очень близко, и прежде, чем накрыть губы юноши своими говорит с легким смешком:

— Ну всё, всё, молчу.

Александр целует его с каким-то отчаянием, хватается за цветастую рубашку, путаясь в слоях шёлка, пока Магнус обнимает его за шею и поглаживает по затылку. Маг буквально чувствует его нервозность и страх и горько усмехается в своих мыслях — доверие ещё не достигнуто. Но Алек продолжает его целовать, даже когда Магнус медленно отступает в сторону спальни, и это такой большой шаг вперёд со стороны Александра, что у мага подкашиваются колени.

Диван — намного ближе кажущейся сейчас далёкой спальни, но он не предназначен для первого раза его нефилима. Магнус всем сердцем _желает_ сделать эту ночь идеальной: начиная от шёлковых простыней цвета синего кобальта, заканчивая тем, как они проснутся рядом следующим утром и ещё долго будут лениво целоваться, запутавшись в легком одеяле, собственных руках и ногах, ощущая такую приятную боль в мышцах.

— Магнус, — зовёт Алек, когда порог спальни уже пройден, и сердце мага замирает в страхе. — Я хочу… твой макияж, ты мог бы… — дыхание у нефилима совсем сбито, а просьба кажется ему неуместной сейчас, и, откровенно говоря, он боится ею обидеть Магнуса, но, в то же время, так желает, чтобы маг его понял.

И Магнус понимает. От осознания он замирает, с одной стороны — непонятная ему радость, с другой необъяснимый страх и волнение. Ради Ангела, ему сотни лет, и страх — это давно позабытое чувство, ведь у него есть магия, он может сразить почти любого врага, вылечить почти любую рану, но сейчас Алек просит его открыться, и давно забытое ощущение возвращается лёгкими уколами на коже.

— Конечно.

Магнус едва шевелит пальцами, с которых слетаю голубые искры в следующую секунду смывающие с лица макияж. На какие-то мгновения маг чувствует себя обнаженным, хотя вся одежда на месте, но голубые глаза изучают его очень пристально. Он неуверенно улыбается, глядя на нефилима, ожидая его реакции.

— Спасибо, — наконец-то говорит Алек и улыбается ярко и искренне. Улыбка гаснет всего через мгновение, — Я не знаю, что делать, Магнус.

— Просто доверься мне, Александр, — просит маг. — Ты веришь мне?

— Больше, чем кому-либо, — серьёзно отвечает нефилим.

— _Ох, Александр_ … — маг прислоняется своим лбом к его и прикрывает глаза. — О большем я и просить не могу.

Похоть, определённо, не то чувство, которое Магнус Бейн испытывает к Александру Лайтвуду. _Страсть_ , что охватывает, когда нефилим целует его жадно и отчаянно, как сейчас — да. _Доверие_ , когда все маски сняты, а стены, что он возводил больше века, разрушены — да. _Любовь_ , что теперь течет по венам вместе с магией — тысячу раз да. Но похоть — совершенно не то чувство.


End file.
